Torn Between
by Cath4
Summary: Lizzie's parents get divorced. Lizzie and Matt want to live at both houses. What happens at the court hearing and afterwards?I forgot to write this in the story but Lizzie's parents were separated before the divorce.
1. Chapter 1

~*~I don't know Lizzie's Dad's name so I am calling him Steve~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lizzie McGuire was talking to her Mom. She(Lizzie)was heartbroken because her parents were getting a divorce.  
  
"Mom"she asked"Why-and tell me the truth-are you and Dad getting a divorce?"  
  
"Lizzie, your father is...well...an alchoholic."  
  
"WHAT?!? WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME BEFORE???"  
  
"I just didn't want you to hate your father."  
  
"Mom, I don't hate dad. I never could. But right now I'm really mad at you."  
  
"You have a right to be."  
  
"So am I ever going to be allowed to actually visit dad?"Lizzie asked in a cocky voice.  
  
"Only-and I mean only-if your father joins Alchoholics Anonymous and stops drinking. What Mrs. McGuire didn't know was that her husband had already started going to Alchoholics Anonymous.  
  
"But mom that will take forever."  
  
"I'll tell you what. I told this to Matt to, your dad can pick you up from school and watch you guys while I'm at work."  
  
"You mean a BABYSITTER???"  
  
"No, I mean a father."  
  
~*~1 month later~*~  
  
Lizzie's mom had just gone into the Kitchen to get the mail, which was sitting on the table.There was an envelope from Domestic Relations.It said...  
  
Dear Mrs. Josephine Cooper,  
  
We would like to inform you that Mr. Steven McGuire is suing you for full custody of your two children, Matthew Thomas McGuire and Elizabeth Margret McGuire. You have a court date set for June 3 at 10:30 a.m. Please be there with your two children at that time. We also need you to send a check worth $50.00 to  
  
Domestic Relations  
  
3706 W. Greenwood Dr.  
  
Bethlehem PA 18020  
  
Susan Jacoubus-Founder of Domestic Relations  
  
Susan Jacoubus-Founder of Domestic Relations  
  
"That's it!" Jo yelled."This time he has gone to far!"Now she started talking to her kids"You know what he's doing? Do you know what your father is doing?"  
  
"No, what?"asked Martt?  
  
"He is trying to get full custody of you two!UUGGHHH!!!I have to go make an appointment with my lawyer!"  
  
"Hey, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sometimes-a lot of the time- don't you wish we could live between houses?"  
  
"Yeah like one month at here and one month at Dad's."  
  
"That would be awsome cuz we could still go to the same school."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~I hope you like this chapter. I don't know if the letter is accurate. My mom never let's me see them.PLEEZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!I'll only keep going if I get at least 3 reviews. I accept flamers.~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Thanx for the reviews. I'll try to add more detail in this chapter. Again, I don't know what it's like in the court room. I've never had to go.~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~At the court hearing~*~  
  
Lizzie, her brother Matt, and her Mom were all sitting at a table in the court room. Her dad was sitting at a table on the other side of the room. His lawyer was sitting with him. Lizzie's mom's lawyer was sitting next her.  
  
"Plaese state your business Mr. Montgomery.", said the Judge to Sam's lawyer.  
  
"Well, Mr. McGuire wants to gain full custody of his two children."  
  
"Umhm. Mrs. Kessler?"said the judge,who seemed totally unintrested.  
  
"Mrs. Cooper would like to maintain a partial custody agreement."said mom's lawyer.  
  
Matt whispered to Lizzie,"What does that mean?"  
  
Lizzie answered"It means that we live at mom's and see dad once in awhile."  
  
The hearing went on with Sam and Jo's lawyers fighting and Sam and Jo fighting. Finally, after about half an hour of fighting the judge asked...  
  
"What do the children want?"  
  
"I think the children would want to live with me."said Jo.  
  
"Would you?", asked the judge looking directly at Matt.  
  
Matt whispered to Lizzie again,"What do I say?"  
  
"Tell them the truth."answered Lizzie.  
  
"Um, well, I would like to, um..."mumbled Matt.  
  
"Speak up boy!"said the judge, annoyed.  
  
"I want to live at my moms house for one month and my dads fo another."  
  
"Me too."chimed in Lizzie.  
  
The judge considered this for awhile,"What do the parents have to say about this?"  
  
"I"said Jo superiorly"Think it would not be right for the children to live at an ALCHOHOLICS house for even ONE DAY!!!"  
  
"Well,"said Sam in the same tone as Jo"They wouldn't be. I've been going to A.A for about six months and I've been sober for about four months."  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that?We have been separated for seven months!"  
  
The judge had already made his descion."I have descided that your two children will have what they want. This month they will live at your house Ms. Cooper and next month they will live at your house Mr. McGuire."  
  
Everone filed out of the court house. When Mr. McGuire was leaving he said to his kids"Ask your mom if tommorrow you can come to my house to pick out the stuff for your rooms."  
  
"Okay dad."Matt and Lizzie said in unison.  
  
"I love you both and I'll see you hopefully tommorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Okay,I love you to dad."said Lizzie.  
  
"Me to Dad."chimed in Matt.  
  
~*~I hope you like this chapter. Thanx for telling me Sams name.PLEEZ READ AND REVIEW!!!~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ Thanx for th advice. I know that Lizzie and Matt aren't supposed to be in the court room, but still. I HAD to!It's kind of like Life through Lizzie's eyes except in third person. You know?Anyway this is a song chapter. The song is Hold On by Wilson Phillips.~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
***************  
  
I know this pain  
  
Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?  
  
No one can change your life except for you  
  
Don't ever let anyone step all over you  
  
Just open your heart and your mind  
  
Is it really fair to feel this way inside?  
  
***************  
  
~*~6 months later~*~  
  
Lizzie walked downstairs from her room so she could talk to her mom. She was so nervous. "Why should I be?"she thought."It's a legitimate question."  
  
She walked into the living but her mom wasn't there. She looked in the kitchen and dining room, no mom. Lizzie started getting nervous. She started to run through there house looking for her mom. She franticllay searchedthe upstairs of her house.  
  
"MATT!!!!"  
  
"What?"asked Matt uneasily,"What's wrong?"  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"I don't know. Mabybe she's in the backyard. Did you look there?"  
  
"N...N...No."  
  
"Well she's probably there."  
  
"Thanks Matt."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Lizzie went out to their sliding glass door by the backyard. Sure enough her mom was out there with Jeff a guy she had been dating since she and Sam separated.All of a sudden she saw Jeff pull out a little box and get down on one knee."Oh my gosh he's proposing!"Lizzie thought. She opened the door so she could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Jo, would you make me the happiest man and marry me?"asked Jeff.  
  
"Oh, Jeff...Y...Yes I'll marry you."she started crying and they hugged and kissed each other.Lizzie quickly closed the door. She didn't know her mom and Jeff were that close."Well, DUH Lizzie."she thought."They have been dating for like ten months."  
  
Then Jo started turning around and Lizzie quickly walked into the living room. She turned on the tv and saw one of Matt's stupid cartoons. She really wasn't in the mood for that.She flipped on 7th Heaven. It was the episode were the Camdens thought Matt, from the show, was smoking pot. Jeff and Jo walked in and Jo said,  
  
"Lizzie would you please get your brother?"  
  
"Yeah, uh sure mom." she walked to the stairs, "Matt! Mom wants you."  
  
"Oh Lizzie," said Jeff, "We want to talk to both of you."  
  
Matt came down and said, "This better be good I was on level 7 in Zelda."  
  
"Oh it is."said Jo,"Jeff and I are...oh you say it Jeff."  
  
"Your mother and I are getting married."he said.  
  
***************  
  
Someday somebody's gonna make you want to  
  
Turn around and say goodbye  
  
Until then baby are you gonna let them  
  
Hold upu down and make you cry  
  
Don't you know?  
  
Don't you know things can change  
  
Things'll go your way  
  
If you hold on for one more day  
  
***************  
  
Lizzie almost started crying. She didn't want anyone, any MAN to live HER house with HER mom and brother. She especially didn't want her mom to get married. And to Jeff? I mean he was nice and all but he wasn't like Sam. Sam had this way of making you laugh even when your favorite Uncle died. Lizzie thought, "Why did mom have to meet Jeff in the first place? Why couldn't she meet someone like Miranda's dad? He was so much fun."  
  
"Lizzie?"asked Jo, "Lizzie are you okay?"  
  
"Um, yeah mom. I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Because you look like your about to cry."  
  
"Oh, no mom. I'm just really..."Lizzie started thinking abouth the right word. Mad? Angry? Upset? "Happy. Yeah for you two. I'm really happy for you guys."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Mo-om! Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."  
  
"Don't worry mom. I'm really happy. Really."  
  
Lizzie went up to her room to call her best friend Miranda Sanchez."275- 7843."she thought.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Sanchez picked up.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Sanchez. This is Lizzie, is Miranda there?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Hold on one minute."  
  
After about five seconds Miranda picked up."Hey Lizzie. What's up?  
  
"My mom and Jeff are getting married."Lizzie blurted.  
  
"Awsome!"  
  
"Miranda!It is SO not awsome!"  
  
"Why not? Yor gonna have a stepfather, and maybe after they get married they'll have a baby and if it's a girl you could finally have a little sister!"  
  
"That would be cool, but with Jeff?"  
  
"I thought you liked him?"  
  
"That's the problem I already do."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"Won't that take some of my love away from my dad?"  
  
"Only if you let it."  
  
***************  
  
You could sustain  
  
Or are you comfortable with the pain?  
  
You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness  
  
You got yourself into your own mess  
  
Lettin' your worries pass you by  
  
Don't you think it's worth your time  
  
To change your mind?  
  
***************  
  
~*~I hope you like this chapter. This song is one of my favorites. Please read and review and read my other story An Unexpected Thing Called Love. It's a So Little Tim FanFic. If you don't know about SLT I'll tell you about it.  
  
Mary-Kate Olsen plays Riley Carlson. Ashley Olsen plays Chloe Carlson. There parents names are Macy and Jake. They were seperated recently but they got back together. They have a DOMESTIC named Manny. He is really funny.~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~To SadiKnight when your parents are divorced everything doesn't just happen at once. It takes awhile, and sometimes the dad or whatever will do things like saying he is okay with everything then doing something to contridict what he said. So it does make sense to have it 1 month here and 1 month there. I know this stuff my parents are divorced.I've had to live with it for 12 years. and I'm only 14! Sorry about that everyone else!!!!!~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~At school~*~  
  
Lizzie was standing at her locker waiting for Miranda and Gordo, her two best friends. When they finally showed up Gordo said really quickly before anyone else could talk, "My family is moving."  
  
"WHAT?!?"Asked miranda and Lizzie at the same time. Lizzie thought, "As if my life isn't complicated enough?"  
  
"Okay as if I haven't gotten enough news already?"said Miranda.  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Gordo.  
  
"Well Lizzie has some news and I have some news."  
  
"WHAT IS IT???"  
  
"Lizzie you go first."  
  
"Well,"said Lizzie, "My mom and Jeff are...getting...married."  
  
"Awsome."said Gordo.  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? Anyway Miranada?"  
  
"My parent's are adopting a little girl!"  
  
"Oh my gosh that is so AWSOME!!!!"Said Lizzie  
  
"I know, only one problem."said Gordo.  
  
"What? What could possibly be wrong with that?"asked Miranda  
  
"More girls!"  
  
"Oh brother Gordo!"said Lizzie"So where are you guys moving to?"they started walking to homeroom.  
  
"Um...well, New York."  
  
"NEW YORK?"yelled Miranda.  
  
"The shopping city of the U.S?"asked Lizzie in disbelief  
  
"Yeah."said Gordo bummed.  
  
"Wait, that's like, a diffrent time zone!"said Miranda upset."  
  
"I know. Miranda could, um Lizzie and I talk in private?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I gotta go to my homeroom anyway. See you guys."  
  
"See ya."they both called in unison  
  
"What do you want to talk about Gordo?"  
  
"Well, um, do you like wanna go to the Digital Bean with me tonight? to like, talk or something?"  
  
"Oh my GOSH!!!Gordo just asked me out!"Lizzie thought. "Uh, you mean like on a date?"  
  
"Yeah kinda.If that's to awkward for you then..."  
  
Lizzie cut him off, "Gordo, I'd love to."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you so calm about this?"  
  
"Because, I , um, like had a crush on you since 4th grade."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."Lizzie started blushing.  
  
"Lizzie?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've had a crush on you since 3rd grade."  
  
They walked hand in hand to Homeroom.  
  
~*~Hope you like it. I needed some romance in this story. Sorry if it's kinda short. I couldn't think of a lot of things to write about.~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Okay thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them all. I haven't updated in the longest time, but...well...now I am. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R!!!!~*~  
  
"Lizzie." called Jo. "Lizzie where are you?"  
  
"I'm in my room mom."Lizzie called back. She was picking out what she was going to where for her date that night when Jo walked in.  
  
"Oh good. You're packing."  
  
"Packing? Packing for what?" asked Lizzie nervously.  
  
"For going to your father's house."  
  
"Oh my gosh. I have to call dad."Lizzie dialed the number and after three rings Sam finally picked up.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. What's up."  
  
"Dad? How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Caller I.D."  
  
"Oh. Well, anyway, could you pick me up to go to your house from the Digital Bean at around 9:30?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, um Miranda and I have some stuff we need to talk about."  
  
"Oh, well, yeah sure, I guess."  
  
"Okay thanks dad. I love you."  
  
"Love you to, see ya tonight at 9:30."  
  
"See ya."  
  
At 7:00 Gordo showed up at the front door. Lizzie answered it and called goodbye to her mom. Mrs. Gordon was sitting in her car waiting for them.  
  
"Hi. Mrs. Gordon."  
  
"Hello Lizzie. Gordo tells me you, Miranda, and him have a school project together?"  
  
"Yeah. It's about um... like...the..."  
  
"It's about Shakespear. You know, like To be or not to be that is the question."said Gordo.  
  
"Yeah. I don't like Shakespear though."  
  
"Well, here we are. The Digital Bean."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Yeah thanks Mrs. Gordon."  
  
~*~ I hope you liked it. I'll try to update some time next week. PLEASE R&R!!!!!~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Lizzie and Gordo got out of the car and found a table inside the Digital Bean. Lizzie was really nervous. How are you supposed to act on a date with your best friend? Gordo felt even weirder.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" thought Gordo, "I mean I've seen Lizzie kiss two people, I've seen her do a lot of things. I mean, she's beautiful. I've never gone out on a date with anyone this beautiful."  
  
"So, Gordo. What do you want to do tonight?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Um, you wanna eat something and then go to a movie?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I just have to be back here at 9.Ok?"  
  
"Sure. So what are you gonna get?"  
  
"I think I'll just get a...sundae."  
  
"I think I will to."  
  
After they finished their ice cream they walked down to the movies.  
  
"Here we are." announced Gordo. "What do you wanna see?"  
  
"Um...let's watch...whatever you want to watch."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." she smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back.  
  
"Let's see." he walked up to the counter." Two for...Halloween Resurrection."  
  
They walked into the theater and bought candy and soda. Then they walked into the movie. It was just starting. Lizzie was terrified through the whole thing. At one point she grabbed onto Gordo's arm and hid her face in his arm. H put his arm around her and started laughing under his breath at her for being so scared. At the end of the movie they stayed in their seats and waited for everyone else to leave. When everyone left the stood up. Lizzie started walking out but Gordo grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah, Gordo?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." the movie attendants started coming in so Gordo pulled her out the side door that led right outside. They sat down on the stairs and looked at each other.  
  
"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with my friends and.you."  
  
"I don't want you to leave either Gordo."  
  
Gordo comes closer and says, "I think I love you." then he kissed her...  
  
~*~Please review. not many people have for a while and I'd really like to know what you think about it. In case any of you have read my other story, I finished the Riley story! ~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~*~Thanx for all the reviews! ~*~  
  
Chapter 7 Two years later ~*~  
  
Lizzie and Miranda are talking while they are doing their homework at Miranda's house. Miranda's little 6-year-old sister is watching TV.  
  
"Hey Lizzie?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember that time you and Tudgeman went out?"  
  
"Miranda, be quiet."  
  
"No seriously."  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"Well, was it fun, I mean like was Tudgeman nice?"  
  
"Miranda, didn't I already tell you all that?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I just had know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he told me that he wanted to go out with you again."  
  
"Okay," thought Lizzie"Yeah, right. Doesn't Miranda know I still like Gordo?"  
  
Lizzie's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"Katie, would you answer the door?" Miranda asked, addressing her little sister.  
  
"Yeah, sure Miranda." replied Katie.  
  
"Why does she have to have the same name as Kate?"  
  
Even after two years Kate was still a jerk. She wanted everything Lizzie and Miranda had. And she usually got it. Except the one thing that Kate wanted the most. Ethan Craft. He and Miranda were going out. Miranda loved making Kate jealous so she always walked by Kate holding Ethan's hand.  
  
"Miranda someone's here for you and Lizzie." called Katie from the front hall.  
  
"Were coming!" Miranda called back. She looked at Lizzie and said, "I wonder who THAT could be?"  
  
They walked into the hall only to see a tall tan guy with big muscles and a buzz cut standing there.  
  
"Um...Yes? Can I help you?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Miranda? Don't you remember me?" asked the very cute stranger.  
  
"No, I can't say that I do." replied Miranda  
  
Lizzie, who had been quiet the whole time recognized him."Gordo?"  
  
"Yes, somebody in this town remembers me." said Gordo."Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure! Of course." said Miranda.  
  
"Who was that little girl that answered the door?"  
  
"That was Miranda's little sister. Katie." Lizzie informed Gordo."So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"My family is moving back. We just got here today. My parents said I could come over and say hi."  
  
"So," asked Miranda," What's New York like?"  
  
"To tell you the truth it's not as great as it looks. Or sounds."  
  
"Did you meet anyone famous?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, this one guy, Adam Lamberg. He was so cool."  
  
"Are you glad to be back?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Totally." he looked at her in this way that made her feel all warm inside." So what's new with you guys?"  
  
"So much. You missed out on so much fun stuff.," said Miranda.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, Miranda going out with Ethan Craft." said Lizzie.  
  
"And Lizzie's mom having another baby."  
  
"And Miranda's parents trying to adopt another baby."  
  
"And Lizzie's dad getting married."  
  
"Wow. That's alot of stuff."  
  
"Yeah,"agreed Miranda," But the best one was last year in ninth grade when we got Tudgeman to kiss Kate. That was SO cool."  
  
"I wish I could have seen that."  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie again and smiled. They felt so happy. Gordo had come back. Lizzie didn't have a boyfriend. It was going to be fun. Now that they were 16 everything was going to be great. At least that's what Lizzie thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda were sitting in Miranda's living room. Her little sister Katie was sitting on the floor watching tv. Lizzie and Miranda were questioning Gordo about his life in New York.  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Did you like your old school?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Did have a lot of friends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Were you popular?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you have a girlfriend?"that was Lizzie. She HAD to find out.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie?Can we talk?"asked Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, Sure Gordo. Ya' mind Miranda?"  
  
"No, go head." said Miranda with a little smile on her face.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went into the hall. Gordo had this look on his face.It was a kind of look a guy gives a girl when they break up. Lizzie knew something was wrong.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie. See I, uh, actually DID have, a, uh, girl...friend."  
  
Lizzie was surprised."What!?! But...Gor...Bu...I...have to...go."she walked back into the living room."Miranda? I, uh have to ,uh, go...now."  
  
"Oh, Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." Lizzie walked to the door. Gordo put his hand on her shoulder."Lizzie..."  
  
"No, Gordo! The last night you were here...you promised...YOU PROMISED!"  
  
"Lizzie?' asked Miranda going into the hall, and seeing them on them on the front porch.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Lizzie in a little voice. She noticed she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying."  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I...I have to go."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You forgot your'e jacket."  
  
"Oh, thanks Miranda. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After Lizzie left Gordo quickly said."I have to go to."  
  
"Oh, no you don't."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No. We have to talk."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The talked and talked and talked.(You don't want to hear-sorry, READ-all details.) Miranda was asking what Gordo said to Lizzie, and why she ran out crying, and saying You Promised. All Gordo would tell her was what he told Lizzie. He had a girlfriend.  
  
"But you broke up with her, right?"asked Miranda.  
  
"Well, no. I thought Lizzie would get a boyfriend, and I got a letter from her saying she did."  
  
"A letter? Saying she had a boyfriend?" Then it hit Miranda, "Do you have the letter with you?"  
  
"Actually yeah. I do."  
  
Dear Gordo,  
  
I miss you so much. I know, you probably have a girlfriend, and I've really just given up on you. So, I want you to know that I have a boyfriend. His name is Larry Tudgeman. Do you still remember him?Well, Larry is on the phone so I have to go.  
  
Love, Lizzie McGuiure-Tudgeman  
  
P.S. Doesn't it sound WONDERFUL??  
  
"WHAT!?! exclaimed Miranda."Lizzie never dated TUDGEMAN!!!! You know who did this don't you?  
  
"No, who?"  
  
"Kate Saunders. I can't believe she would sink that low."  
  
"Well, someone should know this, I still love Lizzie. But I'm not sure of which way I love her. You know?"Miranda nodded her head no."Like LOVE love, or brother-sister love."  
  
"Oh, now I understand."  
  
"I have to go. Bye Miranda."  
  
"Bye Gordo. I'm glad your'e back."  
  
"At least one person is." mumbled Gordo. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Gordo was walking back to his house and thinking about what had just happened. "She's mad at me. Lizzie's mad at me." He couldn't believe it." The girl I love is so mad at me. Wait! What did I just say? The girl I love?" He didn't know what to think. When he got home his mom started asking him something,  
  
"David, when you get up to your room, would you please...David? What's wrong?"  
  
He didn't even look at her and he said," Nothing, mom. I'll be in my room."  
  
He walked up the stairs to his new room. He didn't know what to do so he decided to call his girlfriend, Meghan. She would decide for him. He would see if he had the same feelings for Meghan that he had for Lizzie.  
  
"Hi," Gordo said. It was Meghan's dad." Is Meghan there?"  
  
"Yes, hold on one minute please." He was SO not N.Y.   
  
After a little while Meghan came on, " Hello?"   
  
"Hi Meg, it's me Gor...I mean Dave. What up?"  
  
"Oh, you know, dad's going on a business trip. I am going to miss him SO much that mom said she would take me out shopping, to dinner, you know, the GOOD stuff. Not like back in WHEREVER you are."  
  
"It's called Napa. You know, like in Napa Valley Vineyards." Her dad was totally into collecting wine. "She'll know now."  
"Um, Meg, could you hold on a sec?"  
  
"But DAAAVVEE."  
  
"Meg, I don't want to talk to you anymore!"  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna go, okay?"   
  
"FINE!!" she was mad now. And Gordo knew the answer. He was going over to Lizzie's house.  
  
*******At Lizzie's house*******  
  
Gordo knocked on Lizzie's door and Mrs. McGuire answered the door.   
  
"Oh, Gordo, are you visiting?"  
  
"No, Mrs. McGuire. We moved back."  
  
"Are you happy to be back?"  
  
"Totally. Is Lizzie here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's up in her room. You can go up there."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. McGuire."  
  
Gordo walked up to Lizzie's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Gordo walked in anyway." Lizzie? We need to talk."  
  
"Gordo I already told you. I don't want to talk to someone who lies to their best friend about the last night they spent together."  
  
"Listen, Lizzie. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"You LIED to me Gordo! You promised we would never be with anyone but each other."  
  
"Lizzie, I broke up with my girlfriend a little while ago. Lizzie, I love you. I thought you were going out with tudgeman and..." He went on to tell the whole story and Lizzie was forgiving him more and more as he went on." So Lizzie," he said after he explained." Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry about earlier at Miranda's house."  
  
"So, does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess it does."  
  
The End  
  
~*~Thanx for all the reviews. Do you want a sequel? Or do you want me to leave it at that? Please review and tell me.~*~ 


End file.
